


It Was Only Valentine’s Day

by okkaykate



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista!Doyoung, Barista!Jeno, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 04:38:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17780711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okkaykate/pseuds/okkaykate
Summary: Doyoung just lived his life always in a state of work and with it, stress. He never had time to rest, barely had time to even breathe. But then, he couldn’t focus and he couldn’t believe he actually really liked the idea of love.





	It Was Only Valentine’s Day

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to only be very genuine and deep and hypothetical and sweet and then it just turned into Doyoung rants. Happy birthday Jaehyun and happy Valentine’s Day to you all no matter who you share it with, even if your only gift is me sharing this with you. I hope you enjoy your day. Read on.

It was only Valentine's Day. He was 22, he’s understood the trends, so why was his mind still searching for someone? Why was he still fixated on who would be his. Of all those he has seen and glanced at out of his window who consider him? Who would write 'Be Mine!' on a flimsy card with something even more cheesy written on it and give it to him and mean it. Yeah, right. The whole thing’s a little possessive and self-indulgent anyway, isn’t it? Be MINE. Only mine, at least for today. It’s a little foolish.

The whole class in elementary school receives the same treats and notes on Valentine’s Day. It's all polite. It's all cute, but why does Doyoung's heart ache when he watches people receive their own special letters, candies, and flowers, only for them, specifically written with them in mind.

He's gone through 22 Valentine's Days, so why did he still not understand the concept. Valentine's Day is only singular in nature. It's not Valentines' Day. And Valentine is supposed to mean a lover, or maybe ‘love's day’ he supposes. Damn, he felt bad for those left out of the box of lover by society, possibly lovers, plural, or friend’s with benefits. They never got considered, but then again Doyoung has never met anyone who cared about the specifics of Valentine’s Day as much as him.

The actual definition of Valentine didn't even have to mean someone one is dating, it's definition is someone one has a crush on or is attracted to, hell, it can be someone a person sees on the goddamn side of the street for the first time in their lives. So why was it only portrayed in such a monogamous and regal day for those who are in stereotypical and established relationships.  

Doyoung didn't exactly understand the world's fixation with love, but he understood why it was tempting, why it was interesting. He understood the pull, the beating of hearts, the touch of skin, but why was it so public at times, why is it all for the world to see. He didn't understand it. It was supposed to be someone's own love story, so why must the stories have to be everyone else's favorite love story.

It's not fair either. People are loved due to many things, but most of them are random and trivial at times. Doyoung doesn’t even know why people love specifically, all he knows is it gives either a homely or an electric feeling, but why? He didn't understand the fascination with moles or dimples or blue eyes. Sure, they're a unique quality, but why? How? What were they so special? He hadn't found it all out yet in his 22 years of seeing love but he didn’t need to see more love either, he’s seen enough, but he decided to step out of his house and go to work on Valentine’s Day anyway. It’s his own singular tradition. To see all the couples and have to listen to all the mussy words they say to each other, it was just another day, but with more love show cased that he just didn’t have.

The pink decorations and special rose centerpieces were already set up at his arrival. He slipped into the back and set up all their supplies, the smell of the coffee beans brightened his senses. His eyes still droopy from a long night on the internet.

Doyoung put on his apron and name tag as the sun began to drone in. The dawn was beautiful, but it burned his eyes and he couldn’t see what he was doing. It was utterly a nuisance. Working alongside him was the youthful Jeno, his sweet protege. He had the manners, the smile, the voice, the skill, but he was just a bit too quiet at the register and in front of the customers that he was usually reserved at staying farther back, making the simple and plain drinks.

Doyoung wished the boy's talents were more exposed, but the staff was usually a group of five or so people, so there wasn't much room to roam and be an all-rounder. However, due to people's need and yearn for companionship they were staffed a little less than regular that day, or at least at the time in the morning shift. They were only a coffee, tea, and simple pre-made delicacies kind of place. Jeno would have time to extend on his coffee making skills with the limited staff, but Doyoung still didn't want to entirely put all the coffee responsibilities on the boy who had only been working at the cafe for not even over a year. A year was a long enough time that Jeno knew the schedule and all the basics, but he still hadn't encountered enough problems straight to his face to know what to do in trouble. He was always shielded from the angry customers and the bossy workers.

Doyoung himself was bossy, but he still thought he himself was just more strict and direct. He expected nothing less than perfection, but faults can still be fixed nonetheless. Doyoung believed if one really wants to work they have to be able to produce, and if one does not have the will or drive to improve they should be dropped immediately. Doyoung would usually take the longest shifts, he would double up most of the time unless he had an unavoidable reason not to. He'd never spent a day not working. He usually made the long and complicated drinks or typed in the orders for others. He'd never been a waiter though, he could not bear to be the messenger, he'd get too aggravated. He'd be too monotonous for the job. To constantly sound happy and be patient enough to wait for people to decide on their order when the line for a table is already out the door and he has so much coffee and treats to pick up and serve, to be short, he would never survive.

It had happened more than once, but then again at least the owner was the one making all the drinks so there was no possibility for mishap at all. The owner was objectively the best at all aspects of the cafe, so Doyoung trusted him the most of course. His job was about efficiency, not making the people or himself happy.

Today it would be just him, Jeno, and a feminine young girl who only worked once in a while, but had been around for a year and a half. It was Doyoung and some teens for the morning schedule. Luckily, the girl spoke directly when giving the orders, and she was a damn good waitress. She was good at being happy and it sickened Doyoung, but it was also somewhat commendable, especially knowing some of the assholes that would come in and bother her.

Doyoung belatedly wondered if he should let Jeno deal with all the drinks and he will just add up the check totals and give him the orders, but he would definitely get bored just standing and he was sure the Valentine's Day lovers would love to have the perfect order and delights on their perfect lovely day. Not that Jeno was bad at all at making coffee, but Doyoung thought he could be perfect, and he loved giving himself all the immediate responsibility.

Doyoung heard a loud rustling in the back and briskly went over, seeing Jeno struggling with a large accumulation of utensils and napkins. "Jeno," He called out to the boy, the boy blinked up and Doyoung sighed at him with a smile at Jeno's crooked name tag, his flushed cheeks, and slightly unkempt hair. "Just ask for help."

Jeno shook his head. "N-No, I'm okay. I-" He fell silent and Doyoung grabbed a little more than half the amount of the items. Jeno huffed out a 'thank you' as they returned to the front and placed everything down and organized it all quickly. The girl, Bora, wasn't there yet, but they still didn't open to the public for fifteen more minutes.

Doyoung knew the people never really came until seven, the exact time they opened, but some part of him still thought they should open earlier. There were still colleges nearby, his own is a mere three minutes away at most, those students loved coffee and needed to get up early, so why not appeal to them. There would be so much more convenient profit, or they could even open 24/7 so the students could work late on their projects and still get out of their dorms. The cafe had great Wifi too.

The silent morning set in and Doyoung waited to see people start to pass on the street. A few dog walkers passed, but so far there was not much activity outside. It was only a little while until the sun was in full bloom. Bora came in and Doyoung only gave her a nod. She was wearing cherry lipstick and a lot of blush, her color was bright and red earrings accompanied her along with a tight bun on the top of her head.

Doyoung wondered what powers love had, or why people tried to be so special for it, but he really shouldn’t have been saying anything due to his infatuation with the questioning of other people’s love. He didn’t think on it too much as someone else was standing outside the cafe. It was usually overlooked, but he had been standing there for awhile, what was he waiting for? Was he waiting for a lover? Some pretty girl? Why so early? Doyoung checked his watch, it's was minute before opening time. He waited for both the minute and hour hand to click forward, his eyes still lingering. He was a hypocrite, and an oblivious hypocrite at that.

He jumped up from his rested position on the counter and flipped the closed sign to open in the smallest and most restricted walk he’d ever done. Even though the man kept checking the time he still hadn't entered yet. His back is to the cafe and he's wearing a white button up from what Doyoung can tell, and his coat lays all the way down to his mid-thighs which are covered in bright blue jeans.

Doyoung decided not to bother him. He can’t say he was totally satisfied when the man left.

*

The regular customers entered only a few minutes later. It was all normal, all fun and games, until the real morning rush came. Suddenly, Bora was jumping around everywhere with bright smiles. The guests entering seemed to adore the decorations, especially the couples, out to celebrate the holiday? Is it even a holiday?

Doyoung decided not to further comment to himself as he had begun helping Jeno with the drinks and pastries. It necessarily didn’t feel like there’s a rush, to him at least. Doyoung always works fast, so he was never really overwhelmed on his part, and some people stuck around and enjoyed conversation with their loved ones, taking up open space in the cafe. On other days Doyoung would have complained, but he let it slide in the name of love.

The oldest barista glanced at the youngest, he was sweating and his fingers were just shaking a little. Doyoung felt a bit guilty and then wondered if Jeno himself had a lover. He pushed the thought aside as he registered his mistake on the drink he was working on. Jeno had asked him for help hesitantly at the huge order. Doyoung had accidentally put an obscene amount of whipped cream over someone’s drink. It is a tall and neat mountain, he set it out for order anyway. He could already tell it was someone from a couple’s drink, the combination was way too over the top and special to be a daily drink, if it was he would have been heavily concerned.

Maybe the couple would play with the whip cream, wipe it on each other’s face, or think the amount was special just for them if they love whip cream to an extensive extent. He handed Bora the drink and she spurred out another order to him. The man quickly typed it into the computer face before going back to the coffee making area. Jeno was still terribly still as he read the long list of orders up on the screen. “Jeno,” Said boy blinked many times and fidgeted with his hands for a moment, waiting for him to finish. “Do you want to work the register for now?”

“Um, I…” Doyoung sighed, the other boy was too considerate. “Just tell me what the orders are and what their numbers are. I’ll handle it. Don’t worry about it.”

Doyoung immediately grabbed the empty cup Jeno left waiting to be filled and Doyoung only took a quick look at the screen and smiled in spite of himself as he saw there was yet another specific order maniac. It was nothing much for him though. He was sure he’d studied and focused on the formation and art of coffee based drinks more than he has ever focused for his much important apartment rent, taxes, and his college education which was very lacking at the moment.

He went into college later than others. He believed he could save up prior to college and wouldn’t be left demolished by debt, but college was an inevitable pit. Doyoung probably should have gotten a roommate, but he had never known how to search for one, and he had never even thought of the idea until then just for a moment. Dorming would be just as terrifying, he would never be able to sleep with all the partying and alcohol. He never had time for those activities, he rarely drunk alcohol and had never attended a party with people around his age, ever. The dorms would be closer to the university than his apartment, which would mean he could have less of a walk, but his walking to the college and to the cafe and to the grocery store was about all the exercise and sunlight he got. His block neighbors luckily were pretty quiet except for the casual Saturday ratchet.

Doyoung also just couldn’t imagine living with someone as a roommate. It would be a mess for Doyoung to try and plan a schedule of when to shower, when to evacuate the premises because the roommate was bringing someone home, sharing food. Doyoung also enjoyed his sleep and really didn’t think he would be able to live with the sound of someone’s footsteps across the creaky wooden floor at night.

Doyoung was sure he hasn’t talked or had a real conversation with a real person outside of work since the start of his college career on the first day during introductions, and that one time they had partners for a small mixed book report which was also the most uncomfortable experience of his life, luckily his partner, he can’t even remember his name, was nice and never bothered him too much, but he was a little touchy. There was also one long literature group project which he basically pulled the written report out of his sleep-deprived and barely alive soul. While the other members of the group just kept teasing each other. He only remembers them talking about the time 10:10 and some friend named something strange with a V english letter sound, constantly. At least it was decent background noise.

The closest thing he had to a real friend was his next-block-over neighbor Johnny. It was usually just small talk and they usually only texted periodically about simple things. They mostly complained about other people to each other because they didn’t know each other’s friends and could both sympathize and complain about their apartment manager. Doyoung’s only real knowledge about Johnny was that he had a cat, was a giant, really liked action movies, and was a pretty nice and considerate person.

That was about the extent of all of Doyoung’s interactions. He didn’t talk to his family much, only got to visit for holidays and even then was excruciatingly silent other than saying his love for his family and asking his younger sister how high school was going. Jeno called out an order to him. Doyoung nodded with a small smile to calm the boy’s worried eyes. He moved fast. It was easy, it was years of practice with mixing formulas and simply being neat. Doyoung could never be an artist, but he sure as hell could put on the perfect circular structure of whipped cream on a disgusting amount of chocolate and coffee mixture.

The sun was finally glowing all around the cafe, it was beating down clear with heat inside the cafe and right onto the coffee machines, reflecting right into Doyoung’s eyes. The damn sun was even out to get him in this world. Every once in a while the door bell would ring, whether it was entering or exiting he didn’t care. He’d get it done.

Suddenly, for a few moments Jeno didn’t tell him a order, he didn’t seem to say anything, he only gasped rather loudly. Doyoung turned, finishing the most recent cup that was ordered. “Jeno?” Doyoung asked as he followed Jeno’s eyes. He wondered if some full sports team just entered or a large family, he had no idea why Jeno was paralyzed to his spot.

When Doyoung looked he did not see a monster or a large crowd, he only sees two boys. One a little less than Jeno’s height and the other a little more than his own. Jeno’s face was still in a state of shock and Doyoung immediately hurried to him after placing the cup down on the serving area. The other two both smiled brightly, their smiles mimic each other, but one has dimples and the other does not. “Do you, know these people?” Suddenly, he thought he was talking to a toddler and it made him nervous at Jeno’s own nerves. “Are these people bad?”

Jeno shook his head quickly as the shorter boy approached. Jeno broke into a big grin, hsi eyes crinkling. Only then did Doyoung see the flowers in the boy’s hand. “Oh, those are-” Doyoung took a step back away from Jeno’s side and went to the taller boy, leaving his co-worker and admirer or so of sorts to their own devices. “You have to sit down if you’d like to order something.” He spoke instead, his tongue speaking at such a fast speed he couldn’t even follow himself.

The man blinked, finally focusing on Doyoung. “Huh?” He asked, leaning closer with narrowed eyes. His breaths reached Doyoung over the counter and they were still a little cold and dry from the winter chill. Coffee and peppermint was all he could smell.

Doyoung’s brain was still trying to register this new challenge. Having to interact with normal people again. The space between them. The thought of having to repeat himself, which he couldn’t stand. The perfect structure of a youthful man, inches taller than him, looking at him so innocently. He has always been adaptable, he’s dealt with these kinds of inconveniences before, but why can he not think right then? _This is a customer._ He thought, his own mind communicating to him with gritted teeth. _Be. Nice._ “Um.” _Being nice doesn’t mean not being able to be direct._ This man was looking at him with such round and pure eyes. Doyoung licked his lips. “Please, sit.”

The man-boy looked around once more, there weren’t many seats left, but there was a small table right near the register, unoccupied. He went to sit and almost collided with a quickly flashing Bora. She had been doing well that day. “What table is this for?” She said so quickly that Doyoung almost missed it. His mind was behind the flow then.

“Um, uh-” He closed his eyes, thinking, before throwing out the number and opening his eyes. “table four.” Bora raised her brows at how slow Doyoung was with his response. He was usually fast. She glanced at the man beside her and then at Doyoung, but then she went off without another word. Doyoung could feel his own posture was stiff like a board.

Doyoung let out a sigh. He glanced over and Jeno had accepted the flowers from someone apparently named Jaemin or so he says. Doyoung in that moment decided not to ask their relationship, _Valentines can mean only attraction._ And he didn’t want to assume. It was time for work. It was not time to socialize. 

Jeno was more comfortable then, lest for his pink colored cheeks. He started murmuring a lot under his breath from then on, to which Doyoung wasn’t sure if he was supposed to hear or not. He cut off the employee’s rambling, in an attempt to focus on work again. “Do you know what he’d like to order?”

“Yeah, right, well- he usually has- this one with two shots of espresso. He loves coffee- I mean, yeah, but I don’t know what Jaehyun wants. I don’t know if he likes coffee or anything, but I think Jaemin said it’s his birthday-”

Doyoung cut him off again after that, he didn’t mean to be mean, but they have a job to do and Doyoung really didn’t like to listen to uncertainty. It made him nervous himself. “I’ll ask them, Jeno. Now I would run back and put those flowers by the rest of your things, alright?” He gave a soft smile and finds himself cringing at his own words.

Jeno nodded, and Doyoung found himself smiling even more as Jeno ran to the back despite himself.

Doyoung took a big breath. He doesn’t know why he did. He had nothing to be afraid of. He stepped forward, closer to the table where the two young men were casually chatting. As he observed them he just then connects their similarities and mentally registers them as siblings.

They were both laughing and smiling at something, and Doyoung fought the urge to smile on his own for some reason. He waited for it to die down between them to step forward and press himself against the back of the counter to move closer. He supposed this was a bit informal and impolite, but one of them did just walk up to his coworker and hand him the largest array of red and perfectly cleaned roses he had ever seen in the middle of shift at a still early 8:27 AM.

“Do you two know what you would like to drink? Or eat, or?” Doyoung is reminded of exactly why he is not a server other than his short temper and sharp tongue. He was awkward as hell.

But at least the boys’ smiles calmed his nerves just for a moment until they speed up again. Doyoung gazed in between each of their eyes, but his gaze kept floating away, instead preferring to look at chocolate brown colors and little dimples out of the corner of his focus.

The younger one quickly gave out his order, indeed he was a caffeine junkie. Doyoung glanced at the other, the one with the fatal innocence and perky dimples and again is struck with an innocent boy looking back at him. “Um,”

He was stuck. And Doyoung found it a little endearing though the back of his head is screaming at him about efficiency and money and all of the things he needs and how this is the reason he was living so poorly, but he doesn’t find it in him to pester the boy, his tongue can’t even imagine saying such a thing to him. “Cake, Jaehyun?” The younger asked quietly.

The dimpled boy, Jaehyun, then finally sat up straight and looked right at Doyoung. Doyoung can’t say he didn’t flinch a little. “I’ll have a slice of carrot cake too,”

Doyoung processed the order, wondering how long it was since someone ordered carrot cake and nothing else to drink, or anything, or-. Doyoung nodded and threw them both a soft smile, already feeling dizzy from looking at the soft-spoken man for so long. Doyoung goes to turn, but looked back, chastising himself for forgetting again. “Thank you,” Both Doyoung and ‘Jaehyun’ say at the same moment. Doyoung simply blinked, a little surprised, but Jaehyun smiled with a soft chuckle, and Doyoung smiled back brighter, nodding again.

Jeno has returned and Doyoung has already typed in the order for sheer routine. Doyoung decided to try to be natural if not to fake his pulsing heart to slow just a bit. “Jeno, do you want to get Jaemin’s order? I’ll get the cake.”

Jeno nodded quickly, silently cursing at how much coffee he actually had to use to put into the drink, at least Jaemin seemed to enjoy it bitter and wasn’t a cream fiend. Doyoung looked through the cake, there really wasn’t much to it. Grab a piece, plate it nicely, voila. As he prepared it he overheard Bora in the background and registered how much more he will respect her now at his reminder of the difficulties to be a server.

He then heard the familiar soft voice and for once in his career at the cafe, feels nervous for doing something. Doyoung pulled himself to the counter, looking towards the door. He placed the cake down, awaiting Jeno to finish Jaemin’s drink, he really wished someone would come in and order right then. He hated waiting and standing around doing nothing, especially when he was already a sweaty and nervous mess like this for no reason.

“That one, over there, D-Doyoung, I think? He- They already took our order, I think they’re doing it now. It’s almost ready now.” Doyoung turned abashedly at the sound of his name, he had the carrot cake neatly placed on the counter and luckily a moment later Jeno has finished making the coffee and has placed it beside the cake. Jaemin seemed to be grinning like a fool at his brother and his coffee, for what reason Doyoung was very uncertain. Doyoung sighed of relief, for the sake of his own heart and mind as all the treats seemed perfect. He mentally commended Jeno.

Doyoung turned to Bora. “ _It is_ ready.” He didn’t mean for his voice to come off so rough, but he was just on a random rollercoaster ride he never knew he got on.

Bora huffed at the tone of his voice. “Serve them.” She ordered with a serious expression. Doyoung _knows_ he wouldn’t have put up with this if it weren’t for his deranged state, but he walked over to the table anyway.

Doyoung didn’t understand the logic when she was already standing right there, but he’s already too strained over lack of sleep and nothing to care. Bora walked off to another table with a sly smirk, but Doyoung _really_ just feels exhausted by then. His heart is exhausted.

And so, Doyoung walked around to the outside of the barista area, brandishing the cake and drink like it was a feat he had to conquer, to place these items beside the boys. Bora was so lucky the morning rush had died down already due to work and classes starting. Thank god Valentine’s Day wasn’t a national holiday.

He halted at the table, placing them down a little roughy unintentionally. Jaehyun titled up to him and gave him another sunshine smile. His dimples are excruciatingly deep and Doyoung really didn’t understand why he felt the need to poke them so bad. They’re only genetic, but so is everything else. Doyoung stood having a crisis for a moment until he was thanked. “Thank you.”

Jaehyun really was too sweet. Whoever this Jaehyun was, whoever he lived like, whoever he was friends with, he was sweet. Jaemin on the side was drowning himself in his drink. Doyoung’s brain catched up only after a moment. “Is it your birthday?” He asked, way too casual, way too loud for the subtle quiet of the cafe, but it’s okay. Doyoung doesn’t know what he’s thinking by then. The back of his mind was still screaming at him to be productive, but he really just didn’t care. He doesn’t understand of all his days of work this is the day he decided to slack off and talk to a random stranger named Jaehyun for no damn reason.

Jaehyun nodded and picked up his fork, breaking their eye contact. “Happy Valentine’s Day.” Doyoung started out, he gave a nervous gummy smile because he really hasn’t talked to a person in so long and he’s sure it’s so obvious how awkward he is. “Happy Birthday too, right?”

Doyoung wanted to slap himself in the face. “Oh, wait, yeah you already said it was your birthday, heh-” He was making this a thousand times worse by then. Doyoung just gave a half-hearted laugh and looked off.

Jaehyun was looking at him with such an unreadable expression and for a fleeting second Doyoung wished the innocent boy was back, his heart may have died from seeing him look so pure, but at least he could tell he was not angry or anything. He expected the worst.

“Thank god I’m over 21.” Jaehyun started in almost a murmur, and Doyoung, of course, snapped towards him with the most high pitched and sharp voice. It wasn’t even supposed to be his business. This was his customer. A stranger. Jaehyun gave a nervous chuckle with red ears, Jaemin was laughing so loud and Jeno was very confused, looking between the three.

“What?”

“Because your beauty is intoxicating.”

Doyoung wanted to say he hated it, wanted to say he wanted to hit this Jaehyun in the face on his birthday, but he really didn’t and of course he cannot drive away customers. His heart lurched just a bit and his face turned red. He had no idea what this stranger was getting at, no idea if this was just a cruel joke. Doyoung was just trying to be nice.

“And I mean it, Doyoung.”

Doyoung doesn’t know why he wanted to squeeze Jaehyun’s goddamn dimples so bad, doesn’t know why he couldn’t move in that moment. He really needed to loosen up or something, or do anything really. He decided to calm himself and gave no true response, only gazing on dubiously. It was strange to be dotted on. He knew he still didn’t understand love, but it was only Valentine’s Day. And Jaehyun meant it, so why not.

**Author's Note:**

> This was sorta a mess by the end but thank you.


End file.
